Lost Forever
by cherimai
Summary: Inuyasha left Kagome alone to go after Kikyo. When he returns he finds Kagome missing. But when Kagome shows up she a completly different person. Will he get her back? Or did he lost her forever? COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

"Lost Forever"

InuYasha and Kagome are sitting on InuYasha's favourite tree, Kagome's head against InuYasha's chest. Kagome was asleep and woke up to find someone starring at her, InuYasha.

"Are you okay, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha just turn his head the other direction and said, "Feh."

The two companions were silence for awhile until InuYasha broke it. He reached up to the cherry blossom tree and pulled the biggest, and prettiest, cherry blossom he can find and gave it to Kagome.

"Here, this is for you." A blushing hanyou said while giving it to a girl he loved. Kagome was surprised.

"Umm… thanks InuYasha" She manages to say without screwing up so much.

Kagome took the blossom from his hand and putted it behind her left ear to represent that she is single.

'Is InuYasha alright?' 'He is so ni-' Kagome was interrupted by InuYasha.

"That flower makes you look like a witch." InuYasha commented.

"WHAT? SI-" Kagome was again cut off by the rude hanyou whose finger was now on her lips telling her to shut up.

InuYasha stood up and started to sniff the air and then suddenly ran into the forest towards the Sacred Tree. Kagome's face saddens knowing that it is Kikyo.

She then signed. 'I should have known. He never loved me. It was only Kikyo. Only 3 more shards and I will not need to come to the feudal era again. But the only problem is that the 3 shards are with Naraku. We don't even know where he is, how on earth are we going to get it from him?' Kagome then sign once more.

Out of nowhere a huge purple cloud start coming towards her. "Naraku." Kagome whispered.

"Kikyo" InuYasha whispered. Kikyo turn around.

"What do you want?" Kikyo said coldly.

"I hadn't seen you for awhile. I – I, I miss you." That is all InuYasha managed to say.

"Ha, and I thought you forgot me and went after my reincarnation." Kikyo said giving a little laugh.

"No Kikyo, I never stop thinking about you. After I defeat Naraku and collect all the Shikon Jewel, I will follow you to hell." InuYasha promised.

The two were silenced for awhile.

"If this is what you will do, then promise me InuYasha. Promise me that the only person you will ever be with is me and no one else." Kikyo said starring into his eyes.

InuYasha could see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes.

"I promise." InuYasha said with a serious face.

"No one shall ever lay a finger or hurt you as long as I wander this earth."

Those were the last words Kikyo said after they parted.

SLAP

"You perverted monk!" Sango shouted.

"But Sango dear, it's my cursed hand!" Miroku tried to reason.

SLAP "Don't ever use that lame excuse again and never ever call me 'dear.'" Sango said shooting Miroku an evil look.

All the fuss eventually woke Little Shippou and Kirara up.

"Can you guys get any noisier?" Shippou said while yawning.

"I wonder if Kagome and InuYasha are awake yet. It's almost noon. I think I will go check on them." Shippou and Kirara then left to see if InuYasha and Kagome are awake yet.

Everything was going find in the hut until Miroku started to grope Sango.

"You jerk!" Sango scream but this time she didn't slap him. Instead she kicked him into the ground hard and putted her foot on top of his head.

"Die, BAKA!" Sango said furiously.

"Oh come on Sango! You know you just LOVE it when I touch you!" Miroku said.

As a reply, Sango started banging Miroku on the head with her boomerang.

Just then Shippou and Kirara returned.

"We can't find either of them!" Shippou cried.

Kirara just gave a little mew.

"I guess InuYasha finally has the guts to express his true feelings to Kagome." Miroku said while his eyes close, and nodding his head.

BAM

"Get your head out of the gutter you perverted monk!" Sango screamed giving him one hard punch in the head.

Then all of a sudden InuYasha walked in. His face glued to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Did you have a good time, InuYasha?" Miroku said giving InuYasha a perverted and creepy grin.

BAM

Sango punched him on the head. Miroku then fell unconscious.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything to Kikyo." InuYasha said looking away.

"KIKYO?" Everybody said in a shock even the unconscious Miroku woke up with a shock.

"No wonder Kagome is not here, she probably saw you and Kikyo and returned to her own era." Shippou said practically screaming.

POW

InuYasha gave Shippou a big lump on the head and left to go get Kagome back.

My first chapter, my first fanfic. How you like it? REVIEW! I am currently working on my second chapter. :D Sorry for the bad English, I stink at it. Hehe.


	2. Regrets and Misunderstanding

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 2 – Regrets and Misunderstanding

InuYasha went out of the hut and signed.

"What have I done this time? I hope Kagome didn't see me and Kikyo."

InuYasha thought for he feared that Kagome may never return this time.

His nose went into the air. InuYasha's eyes grew bigger for it is worse than he feared.

It was Kagome's blood. He ran to where it is and saw that the blood was at the very spot he left her to go after Kikyo. There was quite a lot of blood. There were some on the spot where InuYasha and Kagome sat and some on the ground.

"Damn" was all he can say for now he fear that he has lost Kagome forever.

Kagome suddenly woke up in pain. She tried to sit up but her left shoulder is burning. She then noticed that someone has wrapped her wound up nicely. Kagome than remembered how she got the injury.

FLASHBACK

Kagome was looking at the dark purple cloud that was coming towards her and knew something bad was going to happen.

Then out of nowhere, a huge ugly bear demon appeared and sliced Kagome's left shoulder. Kagome screamed and fell down the tree. She could not fight back because her bow and arrows were in Kaede's hut.

Before Kagome could do anything else, she fainted (because she was losing too much blood).

END OF FLASHBACK

And now she found herself here.

'But where was here?' Kagome thought.

The room was dark and creepy looking.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" A cold voice spoke making Kagome jump.

"W-w ho are y-you? And w-what do y-you w-want?" Kagome asked wanting answers right away.

"Have you already forgotten about me, miko? (mikopriestess) Why, I am Naraku." Naraku said giving a little grin.

Shivers went up Kagome's spine.

Kagome then finally got the courage to ask,

"Answer me, Naraku, why am I here?"

"Is that the way you thank me after I protected you from that bear demon and nursed you at my castle?"

Kagome was silent, she didn't know what to say or do now.

'Don't worry, InuYasha will come and save me.' Kagome thought.

She then remembered when InuYasha left her to be with Kikyo. This made her face saddened.

"InuYasha…" she whispered.

"He won't come." Once again, Naraku's voice startled her.

"He is too busy with that Kikyo. He never loved you, remember? He doesn't care about you. That's why InuYasha didn't come to save you from that bear demon."

"STOP! It's not true. You are lying! It's true that he loves Kikyo."

Kagome stopped and a tear drop fell.

She looked up, so that they were face to face.

Kagome shouted. "But he does care for me!"

"Are you sure? Let's see how is he doing, shall we?"

"Kanna show Kagome what InuYasha is doing right now." Kanna appeared and did exactly what Naraku instructed.

For a moment, the mirror showed no sign of respond, and then a bright light appeared and there was InuYasha in the mirror. He wasn't alone. He was with Kikyo. They looked happy. In the background are Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. They seem to have forgot about Kagome.

A few tear drops fell down her face.

"No, It can't be real."

Naraku grinned.

InuYasha and the others have been searching for Kagome for hours.

"Damn, where can she be?" InuYasha shouted, angry at himself for leaving Kagome alone.

"InuYasha, couldn't you sniff Kagome out?" Miroku asked.

"No Miroku, no matter how hard I try I can't, it's like she vanish."

"Vanish? Could it be that Naraku had kidnapped her?" Sango asked, worried about her best friend.

"I don't know, but when I find that bastard who took Kagome, I will rip their heads off and make them regret laying a finger on Kagome." InuYasha said and with that he ran off in search of finding Kagome.

It has been night time and everyone are sleeping except for InuYasha. He is sitting on the tree where he last saw Kagome. InuYasha once again blamed himself for being so stupid.

Then all of a sudden, he smelt Kagome's scent.

He ran to where it leads him.

OMG finally done! This chapter was hard to write. I don't know if it is as good as the first chapter though. I hope you like it! REVIEW!

Reviews:

finger-my-man: thanks. :D I'm not really going to say anything cause ur my brother.

ILOVEInuyasha07: Aww.. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading! And I hope you continue to like it :D

Preetygirl09: I can't believe people actually enjoy my story. Thanks a lot. :D

MadMood: Haha, yeah InuYasha is such a baka. Thanks for reading:D

Taeniaea: Thanks for the review. I'll try to update a lot.

TwoBrokenToCry: Thanks a lot. Yeah sometimes InuYasha can be such a dummy promising stuff to a claypot.

inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva: You'll edit for me? Oh thanks a lot. I'll think about it and contact you right away. Thanks!


	3. Revenge is Sweet

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 3 – Revenge is sweet

Kagome's scent lead InuYasha to a beautiful pond. The water was sparkly and the place was quiet. It was a beautiful night. At the edge of the pond sat a 15 years old girl in a pink kimono. She was starring at the moon and it looks like she was in deep thoughts.

InuYasha would not have known it was Kagome if it weren't for her scent.

'It is Kagome, is it?' InuYasha thought.

The girl then noticed his presence and turn around.

InuYasha could see that it is Kagome but she was … different. Her eyes are colder like Kikyo's, and the smiling Kagome has disappeared, she was frowning. There was alittle bit of pink eye shadow on each of her lovely eyes. On her left ear was the cherry blossom InuYasha gave her but now it was black.

'Is this Kagome?' InuYasha thought.

"Kagome.." InuYasha spoked.

InuYasha tooked a step forward but something blocked him from getting closer to Kagome.

Kagome smirked. "Don't you dare go closer, I have put up a barrier."

"Kagome, what happen to you?" He then noticed a huge scar on her left shoulder.

"Where did you get that scar on your left shoulder? Who dared to hurt you?" InuYasha shouted, more angry at himself for leaving her alone.

Kagome smirked again.

"After you left me to go after that bitchy clay pot you love, I was attack by a demon and it left me this scar. Thanks to Naraku, he came and rescued and nursed me or else I have been gone by now."

"Naraku… rescue you?" InuYasha was confuse and it was hard to find the right words.

But it didn't really matter to him. He needed Kagome back and NOW.

"I don't know what Naraku did to you, Kagome. But I will get you back."

"WIND SCAR (Kaze no Kiza)" InuYasha swung his sword directly at the barrier and broked it.

Kagome stood up, knowing InuYasha will try to take her back. Kagome then pulled out a sword this is just big as Tetsaiga.

"InuYasha, meet Tegsaiga." Kagome said and shouted, "Flaming Swift!" fire than started coming out of Tegsaiga. The fire circled around InuYasha.

"What the hell is going on?" A beam of light flashed from the ring of fire towards InuYasha. He manage to dodge the attack but then another light came and hit him on his left shoulder.

Before he could get up, another light hit him in his chest. InuYasha quickly got up and ran. What he didn't know was, he is running towards the sacred tree. He paused to breath right at the sacred tree.

"Tired, are we? InuYasha, I am going to put you back to sleep like Kikyo did." Kagome said and pulled out the bow and arrows Naraku gave to her.

"Any final words InuYasha?"

"Why are you doing this Kagome?"

"Why? Funny you should ask. You destroyed my life. Did you know how much I love you? Instead you choose a clay pot over me." Kagome smiled.

"Now you must pay for the pain I had to endure." She shouted. Kagome slowly let go of the arrow.

"DIE!"

"Hiraikotsu!" a boomerang hit Kagome by the hand which made her drop her weapons.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara finally showed up.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Shippou asked worried about his friend.

"Is that Kagome?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I don't know. She looks different."

Kagome grin. "Looks like we will have to meet again InuYasha..." And with that the cherry blossoms revolved around her and she vanished.

That night the gang tried to fall asleep but failed to. All of then were worried about Kagome. Sango and Miroku then talked about it around the fire.

"Do you think someone was controlling her?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so. When I looked in her eyes, there was life in it. It didn't look like someone was controlling her. I'm afraid it is really Kagome's doing."

"Should we tell InuYasha?"

"No Sango, he has gone through a lot today. Let's not disturb him"

Sango nodded as a sign of understanding. Both of them then crawled to their sleeping spot and fell asleep.

Little did they know, InuYasha was wide awake and heard the whole conversation.

He couldn't sleep after what has happen and knowing that Kagome isn't around.

'What on earth is going on? Is it one of Naraku's trick? Whatever it is, I will get Kagome back.'

* * *

Thanks everybody for reading. I hope you like this chapter. I hope its not that confusing. XD It's a little longer though, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I have to go off now cause its late. Thanks for all the review! The next chapter should be up in about a week or Friday! REVIEW!  



	4. Save by Loved Ones

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 4 – Saved by Loved Ones

"How is InuYasha?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Well, so far he has been in deep thoughts all day."

"I feel sorry for the guy."

"Yeah."

InuYasha's POV

'My wounds still hurt from last night. It's so hard to believe that it is actually Kagome's doing last night. I am so confuse now. Why do I care so much about Kagome? Is it that I love her? No, I love Kikyo.' I shook my head. Maybe a walk will do me some good.

Normal POV

InuYasha left his thinking tree and went towards the forest.

"InuYasha what are you oding? Your wounds haven't heal yet." Shippou shouted.

"Shut up! I can take care of myself." InuYasha then walked away continue his little walk.

While he was taking his walk, a demon appeared and sliced him.

"DAMN YOU!" InuYasha shouted and pulled out Tetsaiga.

It was hard for him to fight because of his injuries. The demon then knocked him down.

"Damn, he is fast." InuYasha said breathlessly. The next thing he knew, the demon knocked him out cold.

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes.

InuYasha's POV

'Damn, my head hurts. Stupid demon.' I was surprise to find that I am alive after that fight with the demon. I then notice that I wasn't alone. A girl in a pink kimono was standing with my back towards me.

'Is that Kagome?' I thought.

Normal POV

"So you finally woke up. I cleaned up your wounds. You shouldn't move that much."

"Keh, and when did you start to care for me? I thought you wanted to kill me the other night." InuYasha said. Although he kind of regretted saying it.

InuYasha tried to stand up.

Kagome turned her head. "I will kill you, sooner or later, just not now." Kagome said coldly and walked off.

"Kagome, wait." InuYasha caught her arm.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." InuYasha pulled her into a hug.

They hugged for a few seconds until Kagome pushed him away.

"It's too late." Flowers then started to revolve around her like the other night and she vanish.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said.

"WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY! I CAN FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS BY MYSELF!" InuYasha shouted angrily but in his heart, he felt the opposite. He needed her.

InuYasha returned to the villiage at dawn slowly because his wounds were not fully healed yet.

"InuYasha, you are finally back! We were so worried about you." Shippou said and jumped into his arms.

"Feh, don't waste your time worrying about me."

InuYasha entered the hut.

"Got yourself into more trouble, InuYasha?" Miroku said pointing at InuYasha's wounds.

"Feh, it was only a demon."

"How were you able to wield the Tetsaiga or use your claws in your condition?" Sango asked entering the hut.

"Well… I didn't exactly have the energy to fight the demon. Kagome saved me from it and nursed me." InuYasha looked away.

"KAGOME?" Everybody shouted in unison.

InuYasha then told everybody what happened.

"Are you sure it is Kagome? I mean she was trying to kill you last night." Miroku asked.

"It was Kagome, alright. I recognize her sweet lavender scent anywhere."

InuYasha then relized what he had just said, "I recognize that sweet lavender scent anywhere." His face started to redden like a tomato.

"Sweet lavender? My, my, I am beginning to think you have develop feelings for her." Miroku said giving InuYasha perverted grin.

"DO NOT!"

"Oh, really…"

BAM

Sango hit both of the boys in the head with her boomerang and both of them fell unconscious.

Kagome wandered into the forest. To her surprise, she met Kikyo.

"So its true, you have change and grown stronger." Kikyo said. She could feel Kagome's energy and coldness.

"Men only makes us weaker. That's what I learned when I was alive. I will never make that mistake again!" Kikyo continue.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked.

"Why? I just wanted to tell you that InuYasha is mine and no one else. He even promised me." Kikyo grinned and continue.

"In a few moments, InuYasha will come and he will make me his."

Kagome then felt a pang of jealousy.

'Why do I feel this way?'

The bushes behind Kikyo, started to move and out came a demon. Before Kikyo could get her weapons the demon sliced her left arm.

But it seemed too easy. It looked as if Kikyo allowed the demon to attack her. Kagome was suspicious about it but was interrupted by the demon. It tried to do the same to Kagome but she dodged it.

Kagome then took out her Tegsaiga and gave a slash and killed the demon.

'That was too easy.' The blood stained on the Tegsaiga.

"KIKYO!" came a cried in the distance. It was InuYasha.

"Kikyo are you alright?" Kikyo just nodded.

InuYasha then looked up to see who had harmed her.

"Kagome! Why are you trying to kill her? She is the only one I have in this world and I won't allow anyone to hurt her even if it means I will have to kill you." InuYasha shouted in anger.

But Kagome was in her own world.

"Naraku." She whispered and with that she ran off.

"Oh no, you don't! No one gets away that hurts Kikyo without a fight!" InuYasha of course caught up to her because he is a hanyou (half demon) but Kagome elbowed him in the chest and ran off.

"Damn, that nerve of the girl."

InuYasha didn't want to follow her anymore because he relized that right now, Kikyo needs him, not Kagome, she is gone.

* * *

Umm I don't have much to say but… 

THANKS tHePnaYwriTeR and mikokagome1034! Two new readers. :D

Also thanks to MadMood, ILOVEInuyasha07, and inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva!

Chapter 5 should be up in a week since I am having problems deciding what to write. Hehe. I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	5. Is It a Trap?

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 5 – Is it a Trap?

"Kikyo, are you okay?" InuYasha asked Kikyo, helping her up.

Kikyo just nodded.

'That's strange… Kagome's scent is nowhere on Kikyo.' InuYasha thought to himself and shrugged.

"Ow.." Kikyo groaned in pain. InuYasha then quickly snapped back to reality and took her to Kaede's.

Kikyo was immedietly took cared off.

When Kikyo's injuries were all wrapped up, InuYasha then left the hut and sat on his favourite tree.

InuYasha's POV

'Strange… Kagome's scent was not on Kikyo, except for that hideous demon scent. Could it be that I have misunderstood that Kagome had hurted Kikyo? Well, Kikyo didn't say anything about it yet…'

Just then I saw Kikyo walked out of the hut. I tried to help her walk but she pulled away and said, "I don't need your help."

We then sat together on a tree. I asked her who injured her. She didn't answer me for some reason, but I already knew that a demon attacked her because of my nose.

"InuYasha.." Kikyo finally spoke up. "Listen to me carefully, Kagome is in a lot of danger." I nodded.

"I think you have noticed by now, but Kagome is acting very different." I once again nodded.

"You see, Naraky has-"

Normal POV

They were interrupted by a gust of wind.

"Kagura" InuYasha growled.

"My, my, what do we have here? Dogboy and Kikyo? I guess you don't need Kagome anymore. Oh how Kagome will be disappointed." Kagura gave a little chuckled.

"Just shut the hell up. What do you know?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"What the damn hell are you talking about?" InuYasha was about to take out his Tetsaiga.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara suddenly appeared.

"InuYasha what is wrong?" Sango asked.

She then saw Kagura and was ready to fight with her boomerang over her head.

"Since all of you are here, I would like to show you something." Kagura said calmly.

She then gave a little swing with her fan and there appeared an unconscious Kagome… all tied up.

She was wearing her usual green uniform, but some parts were torn.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered. It was just yesterday that he had seen her fill with hatred and coldness, but right now, Kagome looked in pain and is suffering a lot.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

"InuYasha… help me" She whispered.

He took a step forward but Miroku stopped him.

"InuYasha, do you think this is a trap? Didn't she hurt Kikyo just the other day?"

"Let go of me Miroku, Kagome needs my help! I don't care if it is a trap, she needs my help!"

Miroku let go of InuYasha.

InuYasha then ran straight to Kagome. But something prevented him from getting any closer to her, a barrier.

"Damn…" He growled.

Kagura laughed. "Do you think Naraku will let her go easily?"

InuYasha pulled out Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!" the attack went straight to the barrier but did no damage to it.

InuYasha then tried again, this time with the help of Sango's boomerang and Miroku's staff.

"Arg.." Sango and Miroku fell on the floor, with Sango on top of Miroku.

"Sango, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks Miro-"

SMACK

He rubbed her bottom again!

"Uhhh guys, sorry to spoil your moment but we are in a middle of something here."

They both nodded and continued to help InuYasha.

"Guys, try harder." InuYasha yelled.

They once again nodded. Just when it seems hope was lost, an arrow with a blue aura surrounding it was shot and broke the barrier.

The gang turn around and saw the arrow had come from Kikyo.

"I'll leave the rest to you, InuYasha."

With that, she left.

For someone reason, Kagura smiled (evilly) and vanished.

InuYasha immediately ran to Kagome and caught her before she met the ground. (She was on her knee and was about to collapse.)

InuYasha untied the ropes on her and held Kagome tight against his chest.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"I think its best that we head back to Kaede's hut."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

InuYasha piggyback Kagome on their way back.

InuYasha whispered so only Kagome could hear him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Kagome's eyes were close, she just slowly shook her head.

InuYasha smiled.

* * *

Aww what a nice ending isn't it? Well…. It isn't the end! So keep reading. Thanks for all the reviews. They were all very nice. I know some parts sound corny but it will all make sense soon… I hope. Hehe anyway sorry for the long update! I didn't have anymore ideas so yeah….. Just hope that the next chapter will be up by next week! REVIEW! 

Just wanna say THANKS to….

inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva

ammeirs

Unbound Evil

ILOVEInuyasha07

drOoGlyBoOgly

YOU GUYS ROX!


	6. Love is Complicated

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 6 – Love is Complicated

"Naraku" Kagura said, bowing.

"Ahh… Kagura and I trust you have good news for me?"

"Yes. It was a success"

"Very good." Naraku chuckled.

* * *

With InuYasha's Gang 

Kagome woke up early in the morning to be blinded by the sunlight. She then walked outside to see a beautiful view.

"It's so beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" A masculine voice interrupted her. She turned around to be greeted by InuYasha.

She turned her attention back to the rising sun.

"Kagome, are you hurt?"

Kagome looked at him once again and smiled.

"No, I'm not hurt. Thanks." She smiled again, even wider.

"Why are you smiling like that? I just asked a question." InuYasha asked getting freaked out by her smile.

She shook her head like it was nothing.

"It's just that you never cared if I was hurt or not. It just makes me happy."

"It makes you happy? Feh, that's so lame."

This got Kagome mad. But she didn't say anything but simply walked away into the forest.

"Kagome, wait!" InuYasha caught her by the arm and she flinched.

InuYasha was surprise by this and let go of her arm. "I thought you said you weren't hurt." Kagome ignore his words and continue walking.

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry." Kagome stopped and said, "I need some time alone."

"Oh no Kagome, last time I left you alone and you got kidnapped by Naraku. I won't let it happen again."

Kagome's body began to tremble.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

She turned around. "Tell me InuYasha, why did you leave me alone before?"

"Uhhh…"

"It's because of Kikyo isn't it?" He looked at her to see more tears fall.

"InuYasha, have you ever loved someone so much that you would die for them? That you are willing to give up everything for them?"

InuYasha was silence. More tears fell from Kagome's eyes.

"Well, I do. And I know the person I love, loves someone else. Someone isn't alive anymore. But I can't stop him from loving her. It hurts my heart to know that he doesn't love me. Sometimes I wish I never fell in love with you, but I can't help it."

InuYasha was speechless. She said she loved him. But he loved Kikyo. Wow, this was confusing for him.

"Kagome…"

"No stop, I'm stupid. Just forget what I have just said." She turned around and started walking to her destination. InuYasha didn't know what to do. No one ever told him, they loved him. Not even Kikyo.

* * *

With Kagome: 

Kagome stood in front of the Sacred Tree. She couldn't help but smile.

'This was where we first met, where our adventures began.'

'I can't believe I just said that to him. I'm so stupid. He probably thinks I am an idiot. It's not like I changed his feelings for Kikyo or anything. Kikyo was his first love and it is hard to let your first love go, like my first love is InuYasha.' Kagome sighed.

"Love is so complicated." She said out loud to no one.

"It doesn't have to be." A masculine voice startled her.

Kagome jumped from surprise. "Inu-InuYasha?"

"Duh, who else could it be?"

She smiled at him. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking. Just forget what I said. Okay?"

"Kagome I can't forget what you told me. You said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Silence.

"Did you mean it?" InuYasha repeated his question. Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"Yes" she whispered, looking down on the ground

The only sound heard was the wind howling. Kagome shivered as she felt goose bumps on her body. InuYasha saw this and embraced her.

"Better?"

She nodded her head. All of a sudden Kagome felt pain coming from her head and shoulder where the scar was. She tried to ignore it but failed to and her MIND went blank. (can your mind go blank? LOL who cares...)

InuYasha was thinking while holding Kagome.

'It was me who caused her pain and made her act the way she did. It was all me, not Naraku. I made her suffer hard from it.' He sighed out loud.

"Kagome, will you forgive me?" But before he could say another word, a sharp pain went through his chest.

* * *

Ok, what happen in the end? Well that's in the next chapter! Muhahahaha. I feel evil. I am so sorry I didn't update for 2 months. Hehe I didn't have any ideas! I just got this idea while typing junk. I hope you guys like it and I hope this chapter isn't pointless. Once again, I apologize. You can yell at me all you like because I simply deserve it. Anyway since you all waited so long, (sorry!) I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow or right now. So stay tune for the next chapter coming in a few days. :D Review if you want to… 

**REVIEWS:**

Stupid rules… you can't respond to your reviewers! Grr…. But I am still aloud to do this:

Thank you,

ILOVEInuyasha07, inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva, simsim20, HopelesslyEscaflowne, Maruchan-Ramen, Saiyans Forever, Billinayasha27, Chidarake No Bara, Taeniaea, inuyasha-rox-1, and xiDOREyoux

For the reviews!

Wow 11 reviewers! That's a record!

PS: I update my profile once in awhile when I post a new chapter or I am working on one


	7. The Truth

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 7 – The Truth

_Last Time:_

_"Kagome, will you forgive me?" But before he could say another word, a sharp pain went through his chest._

Now:

InuYasha let go of Kagome and held on to his new wound in his chest.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome's bangs shadowed her eyes so he was not able to see them. When they were hugging she had somehow took his Tetsaiga and stabbed him in the chest. Kagome looked at him and InuYasha could see those same cold eyes he had seen earlier the day before.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" InuYasha shouted at her but it was no use.

She tried to stab him once more but he dodged them all. Kagome got frustrated and slash him in the arm. InuYasha fell to the ground, she was about to finish him off but was interrupted by Kagura's Dance of the Dragon.

Before Kagome could dodge the attack, she was knock unconscious by Kagura.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted.

"I thought you might need a little help, InuYasha." Kagura said in a creepy voice.

InuYasha growled at her. "What have you done to Kagome?" Kagura chuckled.

"I guess it is about time you know the truth. Let's start in the beginning." Kagura stopped to think for awhile which was making InuYasha mad.

"Hurry up, already!" He shouted at her.

"Fine, you could at least wait a little longer. Ah yes, now I remember. You and Kikyo were having some time alone while Kagome was being attack by a monster." InuYasha growled at her.

"Naraku took her in his castle and brainwashed her."

"Brainwash, is that possible?"

"Well not really brainwash more like replacing her old mind, with a new one, making her despise you." Kagura finished. InuYasha was shocked at this. 'So Kagome was brainwash… Naraku that bastard, he is going to pay!'

But before InuYasha can launch himself at Kagura, she had already flown away taking Kagome with her.

"KAGURA, COME BACK HERE WITH KAGOME!"

It was too late, she had disappeared, but a faint sound could be heard in the wind.

"If you wish to save Kagome, you must come to Naraku's castle."

"Naraku's castle, where the hell is it?" InuYasha yelled into the sky, but he got no respond.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He screamed.

He returns to the hut slowly to be greeted by Shippo.

"Hey InuYasha, have you seen Kagome?" InuYasha just grunted in return.

"Sango, Miroku, pack up and let's go."

Sango and Miroku were confused at this.

"Go where?" They both asked in unison.

"To find Naraku's castle of course, and get Kagome back!"

The other two nodded and they were off the slay Naraku and get Kagome back!

* * *

This chapter is really short! I don't really like it. XD There is only 2 more chapters left! So stay tuned! Good news, the new chapter will be out soon. Bad news, school is starting tomorrow! I am so nervous. Its my first year in high school and I'm so scared. sniff sniff 

Thanks to…

Taeniaea, ILOVEInuyasha07, xiDOREyoux, InLuVw/Hu14, lovethepolkadots, and dannipoo

For the reviews! They mean so much to me. :D

And for a second there, I thought I lost all my readers. Phew!


	8. Our Adventures Are Finally Over

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 8 – Our Adventures are Over

It has been days since the group started searching for Naraku again and InuYasha was losing patient.

"Damn, that Naraku! Where can he be?" InuYasha shouted.

"Calm down, InuYasha. It's not like it is our first time finding Naraku." Miroku comforted his hanyou friend.

"I know it is not our first time, but this time it is different! If you have not notice Miroku, Kagome is not with us, she was kidnapped by Naraku, we have to find him!"

Miroku replied calmly to the furious InuYasha. "InuYasha, I am just as worried at Kagome as you are, we all are. We will find Naraku, but now let's rest." He walked back to the group and they started camp.

InuYasha just gave a "Feh"

It was night time and everyone was sleeping except for InuYasha. He sat at his usual spot, in a tree. He sighed out loud.

"Kagome, where are you?"

He could picture her smiling face at him, the way she laughed, how cute she looked when she was mad at him. He missed her terribly. InuYasha thought about a few days earlier when she had said she loved him. 'Did she really mean it?'

He slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep, dreaming about a girl name Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

At Naraku's Castle: 

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kagome shouted furiously at Naraku.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, priestess."

Kagome ignore his comment and continued her threats.

"WHEN INUYASHA FINDS YOU, HE WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

Naraku laughed at her "threat".

"Oh, I will make sure he finds me, alright."

Kagome was confused, what was he thinking? 'Oh no, be careful InuYasha...'

* * *

With the InuYasha Gang: 

InuYasha woke up in the middle night with a jerk. He sniffed the air.

"Naraku…" He growled.

"What is it, InuYasha?" The others asked him from below where they were sleeping.

"It's Naraku. I can smell him. Come on let's go get him!" InuYasha started running towards the scent.

The others nodded and ran after him. But on there way to Naraku, they were interrupted by Kagura leaving InuYasha alone to face Naraku.

* * *

With InuYasha: 

"NARAKU, COME OUT. I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, AND RELEASE KAGOME, OR I WILL HAVE TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!" InuYasha warned Naraku.

A chuckled could be heard in the distance.

"So, you are finally here, InuYasha." Naraku said and appeared five metres in front of InuYasha, and beside Naraku was Kanna.

"Yep, I'm here, and ready to kill you." InuYasha position himself, getting ready to beat the crap out of Naraku.

"I'm afraid; you are not going to be fighting me today, InuYasha." Naraku grinned and waved his left hand and a figure appeared beside him.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered.

"Hello, InuYasha. Are you ready to die, yet?" Kagome said in a cold voice.

"Huh? Kagome, you are brainwashed! You are not suppose to hate me, you said, you said, you love me remember?" InuYasha shouted, hoping to get her back to normal. But it didn't work.

Kagome jumped into the air and….

* * *

With the Gang: 

Miroku and Sango were busily fighting Kagura and Kanna when Kohaku appeared.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered. Kohaku saw this and ran deep into a forest. Sango and Kirara ran after him, leaving the monk alone.

With Kagome and InuYasha:

Kagome tried to slash him but he dodged it.

"Kagome, wake up."

But she paid no attention to him. She continued to slash InuYasha.

"Whatever you do, it won't work." Naraku said evilly and showed InuYasha the mirror in Kanna's hands.

"The only way to get her back to normal is with this mirror. It contains Kagome's mind. But of course you cannot have it." He laughed while InuYasha is still dodging Kagome's attack.

'I have to break that mirror somehow…'

With Miroku:

"Go." Kagura said.

"What are you pulling here, Kagura?"

"I'm not pulling anything, go or else I change my mind, defeat Naraku for me."

Miroku was confuse but nodded anyway and ran to help InuYasha.

'This is the only chance I can be free…' Kagura thought as Miroku ran in search of InuYasha.

With Sango:

"Kohaku, you are still controlled by Naraku aren't you?"

Her brother gave her no answer and began to attack his sister.

"Kohaku, no!" Sango shouted in tears. She hated seeing her brother like this. She tried to dodge the attacks but failed.

Kohaku was ready to finish her off. Sango shut her eyes, waiting for him to attack but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Kohaku was trying to fight inside him.

Sango was surprise. 'How can I help him?'

"S-Sango..." Kohaku cried out. "Kohaku, you can do it! Don't let Naraku control you."

With Kagome and InuYasha:

Miroku finally found InuYasha and ran to help him.

"InuYasha!" He called out.

"Hey Miroku, Kagome's mind is in the mirror Kanna is holding. Try to get it while I dodge Kagome's attack." The monk nodded and ran towards Naraku.

"NARAKU, today I shall defeat you!"

"Is that so, monk?

Miroku tried to snatch mirror away from Kanna's grasp but failed to.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was trying to get closer to Naraku. Naraku was too distracted by Miroku to notice that InuYasha sliced his arm off.

With Sango:

Kohaku had finally fought of Naraku's control and is back to normal, but his memory is still in Naraku's hands.

Sango hugged Kohaku, she missed him so much.

"Sango…" "Kohaku.." They hugged for a moment but Kirara started growling and Sango came back to her senses.

"Your memory still has not return, let's go fight Naraku." Kohaku nodded and they ran to find Naraku.

With Naraku:

"Curse you, InuYasha!" Naraku shouted and his arm reformed. Naraku was mad now, really mad.

"I will make you suffer, InuYasha. I will make sure every waking moment in your life will be hell."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever cut the crap" InuYasha shouted getting ready to slice Naraku to pieces.

But what Naraku did was unexpected. He took Kagome and began choking her.

This made InuYasha furious.

"Get your dirty hands away from her now!" InuYasha screamed as he ran towards Naraku.

"Wind Sc-" He was about to kill Naraku but Miroku interrupted him.

"InuYasha you can't do that, Kagome is with him."

"Curses" InuYasha mumbled under his breathe.

"What shall we do, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." InuYasha simply replied.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's strong boomerang aimed at Naraku but he dodge it, but luckily it hit Kanna's mirror and it went down crashing to the ground. Naraku dropped Kagome on the floor because he was in shock.

"Kirara, get Kagome!" Kirara carried Kagome to safety.

"Ohh where am I?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled at her and answered, "We're in the middle of a battle with Naraku." Sango tossed Kagome her bows and arrows.

"Thanks, Sango"

"Naraku, today you will die!" Kagome shouted and shot one of her arrows at him.

"Damn, that wench." Naraku mumbled.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted, but the attack made no injuries for Naraku.

"You have crossed the line, _half breed_." He smiled and started to choke InuYasha with his dirty tentacles.

"NO!" Kagome shouted and shot another arrow at Naraku, and InuYasha broke free from his grasp.

The group then decided to combine their attacks to defeat Naraku.

Miroku threw some of his sacred papers and flung it at Naraku, making him paralyze.

Next, Sango threw her boomerang making him flying into the air, Kagome shot her purify arrow at Naraku, and InuYasha gave one last blow with his Wind Scar.

Miroku seeing he had a chance, sucked in Naraku with his wind tunnel.

It was over, the fight was over.

Everyone was so happy. Kagome collected the remaining pieces of the Shikon Jewel and formed it to one whole jewel again.

'Our adventures are finally over…' She thought in her head and looked up to the sky.

Suddenly, an arrow shot Kagome in her right arm.

"Ahh…" Kagome cried in pain as blood dripped from her right arm.

"Kagome, what happen?" InuYasha called out. He looked behind her to see the person that shot her, it was Kikyo.

"Kikyo, why did you do that?"

"She deserves it that's why. I'm only protecting you, InuYasha. I saw the whole thing; she was trying to kill you."

"She was brainwashed by Naraku!" InuYasha shouted.

Kikyo ignore his comment and aimed her arrow at Kagome's heart.

Kagome was in too much pain to notice it. Kikyo smirked and let go of her arrow.

Kagome shot her eyes open to see the arrow flying for her; she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

_A/N: I'm going to end it here. No, I'm joking, on with the story._

But the pain never came, she open her eyes to see InuYasha in front of her with the arrow in his chest.

"NO!" Kagome cried. "NO! InuYasha how can you be so reckless?"

Kikyo was surprise at this but simply walked away mumbling the word, "Fool."

* * *

Ok, now I am really going to end it. There is one more chapter left! I love this chapter and it is extra long. I am not really into violent and stuff so the battle wasn't that cool. Naraku is finally defeated! Just to straight things out, InuYasha is dead. No, I'm joking. Or maybe he is? Haha that's in the next chapter! 

The next chapter should be out on Friday, or sooner

Thanks to two reviews who review the other chapter even if it is boring! LOL:

Taeniaea¸and ILOVEInuyasha07!

Thanks again for reviewing anyway, even if it was boring! Haha!

PS. School started today. I was so nervous, but I made some friends. But I don't want to go to school tomorrow. LOL.


	9. The End

A/N: I didn't get much reviews from last chapter. ( That saddens me, so whoever reads this chapter MUST REVIEW! LOL! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

"Lost Forever"

Chapter 9 – The End

"InuYasha, wake up!" Kagome wailed while sobbing. She pound into his chest.

"You are such a baka!" She sobbed again.

A little while ago, InuYasha had stop breathing which caused everyone much pressure.

The others stood behind Kagome while she sobbed in InuYasha's chest.

Sango hugged her brother while tears stream down her cheek. Miroku was beside her, trying to keep the tears from falling. Even little Shippo shed a few tears. Everyone missed InuYasha terribly.

Kagome couldn't help but think, 'The fight is over! Why does this have to happen! The arrow was meant for me, not InuYasha.' She cried more and more till she could not shed anymore tears.

She then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she turn around to see Miroku.

"Kagome, we all know InuYasha fight hard to kill Naraku, and he deserves to be in a better place." Kagome nodded but couldn't help looking at his innocent face. It was just like when she had first met him. She touched his face once more and a tear drop fell down her cheek.

The young priestess then felt something glowing around her neck, it was the Shikon Jewel. She held it in her hands and whispered bitterly, "It was because of this thing that caused everyone in so much pain." Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

'If it weren't for this thing, Naraku wouldn't exist, Sango's family would still be alive, Miroku wouldn't have the wind tunnel, InuYasha wouldn't die… and I wouldn't have been able to go to the feudal era, and meet InuYasha and my friends…' She stopped and whispered.

"It was because of this thing that I was able to meet InuYasha and others."

More tears fell from her eyes. All of a sudden, it started to rain pouring hard.

"Let's go somewhere for shelter Kagome, you'll get sick!" Sango yelled. But Kagome didn't listen; she just sat there in the rain thinking about InuYasha. She felt like her whole body was numb; she couldn't move or do anything.

The powerful jewel in her hand began to glow again, but this time it glowed even brighter. "What's happening?" Everyone watched in amaze as the jewel worked its magic.

It suddenly floated into the air and glowed even brighter. Kagome was in awe as she watched what happen and so were the others. The jewel stopped glowing and rested on Kagome's neck. She then saw one of InuYasha's hands move. She blinked but it wasn't moving anymore. She could have sworn she saw it move!

Kagome looked at InuYasha's face and saw his eyes slowly opening! Her heart skipped a beat, she had never been so happy in her life. Tears of happiness slowly formed in her eyes.

"InuYasha…" She couldn't help but spilled the tears from her eyes.

InuYasha saw this and wipe them away. "Kagome, why are you crying?"

Kagome just smiled and gave him a big bear hug. In the background, everyone couldn't believe their eyes! InuYasha was alive. Shippo jumped for joy while Sango hugged Miroku. But the hugging stops when Miroku rubbed her bottom.

A loud slap could be heard followed by the word "Pervert!"

Kagome giggled at his foolishness.

_The song "Yura Yura" starts playing in the background. It's the ending song from the Movie 2!_

"Hey wench, let go already. I can't breathe!" Kagome let go of him and smiled, but she did something more than smile. She kissed him right on the lips! InuYasha was shock at this but kissed her back.

It was still pouring rain but no one minded at all. Kagome broke the kiss, which made InuYasha sad, and sneezed.

"Ah choo!" Kagome sneezed out loud.

InuYasha got worried and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling, okay?"

"Yeah, it was because of you that I got this cold!"

"ME? What on earth did I do?"

"You got me all worried in the rain while you were playing dead!"

"Playing? Hey if it weren't for me, you'll be dead now!" InuYasha glared at Kagome.

Kagome giggled and got closer to kiss InuYasha to award him, InuYasha closed his eyes and waited for the kiss, but it never came. He opens his eyes to see everyone laughing at him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

Kagome started running with InuYasha chasing her. "COME BACK HERE KAGOME!" Everyone else just watch in amusing at the couple.

_A/N: Now for the credits but there are more at the end of the credits, so keep reading!_

_

* * *

_ The song "Yura Yura" still playing in background

InuYasha – Copyright Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic Written by – Cherimai (aka Cheri)

Reviewers:

finger-my-man Vinh

ILOVEInuyasha07 Steffi

Preetygirl09 Rachel

satsu Satsu

Taeniaea Taeniaea

TwoBrokenToCry TwoBrokenToCry

inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva Shima

Chidarake No Bara Chidarake No Bara

darkxcloudyskyz DarkxCloudySkyz

ammeirs Sakura Na Hana

Unbound Evil Shadow

drOoGlyBoOgly Jasmine

simsim20 SimSim20

HopelesslyEscaflowne HopelesslyEscaflowne

Maruchan-Ramen Kitty

Saiyans Forever SaiyansForever

Billinayasha27 Kiana

inuyasha-rox-1 InuYasha-Rox-1

xiDOREyoux Hanako

InLuVw/Hu14 InLuVw/Hu14

lovethepolkadots LoveThePolkadots

dannipoo Diane

MoonGirl19 MoonGirl19

Thank you all that reviewed! I couldn't have finished this story without you guys! kiss Now on with the ending of the story!

* * *

The quest had come to an end but their friendships didn't. Kagome would often visit the feudal era on the weekends when she was free. Sango and Kohaku decided to live near Kaede but would sometimes visit their home village. Miroku, wanting to be near Sango also decided to live in Kaede's village. Kikyo, who thought she had killed InuYasha and his soul is in hell, went to hell and is gone forever. 

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Kagome called out. "Hey Kagome!" Sango called out and embraced her. "How's everyone?" "Their doing great!" That was how it would go each week. But today, she decided to watch the sunset with InuYasha.

"It's so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed. "It sure is." He took one of the cherry blossoms from the tree and gave it to her, "For you." Kagome smiled and put it on her ear. "Do you still think I look like a witch?"

"Keh, of course." He said looking away, hoping Kagome was not mad. She just giggled because she knew he was joking. Kagome sighed out loud and leaned on InuYasha's shoulder. He just smiled at her.

Little did they know Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were spying on the two. They didn't know how lucky they were not to get caught by InuYasha, because if he did, he will beat him up like hell.

Boy, were they lucky!

The End

I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all like it. :D Thank you everyone who has review my story and encouraging me to keep going! I am planning to get more stories out, so watch out! But due to starting my first year in high school, I don't know if I will be getting lots of homework. I hope not! LOL. It has been a great pleasure to write this fanfic and its sad letting it go. I don't know if there will be a sequel, I don't know if anyone wants one. Well, sniff sniff, the time has come to let the story go! BYE!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY :D

Cheri Mai


	10. The Answers to Your Questions&Answers

The Answers to Your Questions and Comments:

Hey guys! I just wanted to write a little author's note to answer the questions and the comments from a reviewer.

HopelesslyEscaflowne - _That was a sweet ending, felt a little rushed, but sweet. I was hoping for a little more progress in the InuKag realtionship than a simple kiss but oh well, lol._

_Kikyou just voluntarily goign to hell seemed WAY too easy. The Shikon no tama seemed too easy as well. When a wish is made isn't it supposed to disappear forever? Anyways, a lot of loose ends but it's over so nothing can be done about that, hehe. I hope more of your stories in the future tie up their loose ends._

Comment: Kikyo going to hell seems way to easy

Answer: _Well Kikyo thought she killed InuYasha, and with Naraku dead, what's there to live for? She might as well go to hell where she belongs._

Question: When a wish is made on the jewel, isn't it suppose to disappear forever?

Answer: _Haha, yes it is. The first time I wrote the chapter it was suppose to disappear BUT without the jewel, Kagome can't go to the feudal era which just makes it a sad ending. I didn't want that so I kinda change it. Hehe…_

Comment: Theres are a lot of loose ends!

Answer:_ Haha I know, and I'm very sorry! I was stupid not to think about the entire story before posting it up. The first time I posted the story, Kagome was supposed to die in the end but I changed that too! Haha, I'm so sorry!_

_

* * *

_Also thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter:

ILOVEInuyasha07, Kagome In Love, and HopelesslyEscaflowne!

I'm so sorry about the confusion! Thanks, HopelesslyEscaflowne, for pointing it out:D


End file.
